A Question
by lust4luvt69
Summary: Shepard has a question to ask Liara, and it can't wait. femslash, Shepard/Liara


It was a quiet morning on the Citadel, and the artificial lighting sent rays of fake sunlight streaming through the window of the apartments lining the park. Shepard had just risen from her cozy spot next to her bondmate, regretting her decision as the cold morning air hit her half-naked form and set her shivering. She stretched, muscles rippling under her skin, and ran one hand through her cropped red hair. The creaking of her weight on the floorboards caused her blue-skinned lover to groan and shift in their bed. A grin crossed Shepard's face, and she turned to place a kiss on Liara's cheek.

"Good morning, dear heart." She spoke softly, warmly, her voice radiating with love. Liara grumbled a response, burying her face into the pillows. With a chuckle, Shepard got dressed and left the room to make breakfast.

Ever since the reaper threat had been eliminated, Shepard had taken great steps to ensure that every moment of the rest of her life would be spent with her mate. She had resigned from the Alliance Military, given up her Spectre status, and passed her ship on to Garrus, who reluctantly assumed leadership of the crew. She still chuckled every time she remembered his protests – 'doesn't leave me much time for calibrations' – and a tinge of sadness often followed. But life was better this way. Too often she had left Liara's side to deal with threats to the galaxy. Others would have to take her place now.

Liara never rose for breakfast, and Shepard guessed she had spent the night awake, puzzling over bits of information in her role as Shadow Broker while Shepard slumbered peacefully beside her. That was not unusual, and the former Commander made a note to surprise her mate with a pleasant lunch instead. She had special plans for today, but she could be flexible.

Around midday, the Asari woman finally strode from their bedroom, dressed in a silken white robe and yawning between sentences. She poured herself a glass of juice (orange, specially shipped in from one of the nearby human colonies – she had grown fond of it during her stay on Earth) and settled down next to Shepard at their dining room table. Shooting her a sleepy grin, Liara placed a kiss on Shepard's lips.

"Morning, love." She mumbled, and then "oh!" as Shepard motioned towards a plate of food in front of her. Toast sticks, eggs, and slices of a fruit from the Salarian homeworld were arranged into a heart shape on the plate. She giggled, spearing a piece of fruit.

"Thank you, dear." Another kiss, and then Liara tucked in, clearing her plate in minutes. Shepard just watched, a mischievous look on her face. Once done, Shepard took Liara's plate to the sink.

"You're in quite the mood." Liara noted, tilting her head. "What's got you so happy?"

In response, Shepard pulled one of their cabinet doors open, and from within produced a strange-looking Earth flower. Liara suspected it was a rose, because of the romantic connotations the flower had to humans. When Shepard handed it to Liara, the asari felt the outside with her fingertips, noting a strange… fuzzy quality to it.

"We've been together for years now. I can't imagine myself waking up alone anymore, and I don't want it any other way. You've been my rock through all my hard times in life… You are my sun, moon, and stars." Shepard held one of Liara's hands, brushing the asari's knuckles with her fingers. "It killed me, spending so much time away from you. But never again. Life is going to be wonderful for us now. And I would be honored if…. If you would spend the rest of it with me, as my wife."

Liara was speechless for a moment, then glanced down at the rose. It had a hinge… Shepard reached over and flipped the top open, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a ruby heart in the center.

"Oh, my heart… That would make me the happiest woman in the world." Liara answered, beaming up at Shepard. Grinning, the former commander pulled her up out of her chair, enveloping her in a warm hug.

A familiar tune began playing from Shepard's communicator…

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Shepard began swaying with Liara in her arms, whispering the lyrics to her as they danced across the kitchen floor.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

Tears welled up in Liara's eyes as she remembered every day they were apart, every moment she needed comfort but couldn't find it… And how all the pain had melted away as soon as she was back in her lover's arms.

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

Shepard slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." They said together, hearts beating as one.

((Will you marry me?))

* * *

((*She said yes, by the way. :)*))


End file.
